broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ixhelca Empire
This page is now archived, which means it cannot be edited anymore, regardless of the reason or your occupation on the Wiki. The Ixhelca Empire, also known as the Land of the Crystal Moon, is a location that first appears in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Legend of Ixhelca as the home of the Ixhelcan Ponies. It is ruled by Queen Harmonia. History The Ixhelca Empire is located near the Crystal Mountains in Equestria. Only the royal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, knew about it's location and existence. It is inhabited by Ixhelcan Ponies and various animals, and is said to have a magic culture. The royal family of the Ixhelca Empire has been ruling the empire since it's first queen, with the current members being Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily. Local food in the empire includes fruits that are used to make traditional mint confection sweets and cakes, and berries. Its main security are the Ixhelcan royal guard and the "Tower of Dreams", the tallest tower on the Ixhelcan Palace, which is capable of projecting a barrier around the empire, turning it invisible for anyone to see, and hide it from the rest of Equestria in order to protect the Empire's magic and the Ixhelcan Ponies. The security usually tightens during special events, such as the knighting ceremony, coronations, and royal balls. The population of the empire consists mostly of Ixhelcan Ponies, but also of Pegasus, unicorns, and Earth ponies as a result of its reunion with the rest of the kingdom. The Ixhelca Empire is symbolized by a blue flag with the symbol of a golden moon in the center on a dark blue background. Places 'Square' The square lies at the center of the Ixhelca Empire, where the Ixhelcan Palace is located. The homes of Crystal Star, Glee Starshine, and Misty Morning are located there. It is depicted as a lively place with many buildings and a lot of working Ixhelcan Ponies. 'Ixhelcan Palace' The Ixhelcan Palace is the home of the royal rulers of the empire. It has a huge courtyard in front of it and a very beautiful garden with several animals, cared by Princess Lily and Crescendo Melody. The palace's garden contains many colorful, rare, and beautiful flowers. It's tallest tower, Tower of Dreams, contains a powerful blue crystal, called the "Moon Crystal", which powers the magical barrier surrounding the Empire, with the Unicharm serving as the key to activate it. In the middle of the royal garden is a crystal flower with a crescent moon in the middle, which has yet to bloom. On one occasion, it blooms and drops a crystal fragment, which will form a new Moon Crystal to replace the old one. The replacement of the Moon Crystal happens once every "hundred" moons. The Ixhelcan Palace strongly resembles Elsa's Ice Castle from Frozen. 'Library' The Ixhelca Empire is home to a large library with decorative unicorn statues outside its front doors. During Lord Atronnus' rule, Twilight Sparkle sneaked into the library in search of information about the Ixhelca Empire's history and the Unicharm. 'Schools' The Ixhelca Empire has a schoolhouse for foals, where they are taught and given lessons on cutie marks and their significance. The empire is also home to Ixhelca School for Noble Ponies, where Misty Morning began her studies. 'Marketplace' The marketplace is where most headquarters of huge companies and shops in the Ixhelca Empire lies. Festivities *'Coronation' is a celebration which marks the start of a new queen's reign and usually lasts a few days. It is started with a magic duel between the strongest Ixhelcan Ponies in the Ixhelca Empire, followed by a traditional coronation, with a royal ball shortly after. *The Crystal Moon Ball is an annual celebration during a "crystal moon" which happens during early winter, the crystal moon is usually a good omen for the Ixhelcan Ponies and is celebrated with great joy. The light from the crystal moon also recharges the magic of the Tower of Dreams. *'Race of the Wind' is a race happening during the spring. The route depends on the direction where the wind are going, if it's heading north, the route would go south. The wind of the empire becomes strong during the spring, sometimes causing tornadoes, thus the Race of the Wind is created to slow down the wind. *The Ixhelca-Equestria Friendship Festival is a celebration which marks the reunion of the Ixhelca Empire with the rest of Equestria. It is attended by Ixhelcan Ponies and various other ponies. Other depictions wearing the IPA official school uniform.]] 'Equestria Girls' In the human world, a place known as Ixhelca Private Academy exists. It is an associate of Canterlot High and unlike the other school, IPA students has their own official uniforms, albeit with different skirt, bow and shoe colors. The uniform consists of a white blouse with a mini-bow, a short skirt and shoes, resembling the shoes of human Fluttershy. Notable characters Known residents of the Ixhelca Empire: 'Residents' *Misty Morning *Crystal Star *Glee Starshine *Hopeful Wish *Strawberry Delight *Blueberry Delight *Thorn, Katie, and Milly *Queen Harmonia *Princess Lily *Crescendo Melody *Serene Flower *Bolt Strike *Angel Star Gallery Trivia *The Moon is a very important part in the Ixhelca Empire's culture. Thus, Princess Luna gave them the Moon Crystal flower. Category:Locations